Intuition
Intuition is the 4th episode of Season 2 also the 26th episode overall. Summary Playing with the Graysons is definitely playing with fire, and Amanda learns that the hard way. Meanwhile Emily and Aiden each get blindsided, and the wheels start turning as Daniel begins to take matters into his own hands. Recap Quotes Emily: My mother is still alive. Amanda: What? I thought she died when you were a kid. Emily: So do I. For some reason my father lied to me. Victoria is the only person left who could possibly tell where she is. Amanda: Your obsession with making everyone pay is ruining lives! Aiden: This woman has the power to destroy everything you came here to do. Emily: My father told me she was dead, why would he lie? Victoria: He would rather have you believe that she was dead than to tell you the unspeakable truth. Charlotte: Oh my god…someone call 911 Conrad: Is that worry I detect in your voice? Victoria: Yes, it is. Worry that you’ll screw things up like everything else you lay your reptilian hands on. Nolan: Now you can monitor Boris and Natasha’s every move. Charlotte: So, does anyone know any shower games? Padma: What can you tell me about a lawsuit Zingster.com brought against you in 2001? Nolan: Ever hear of them? Padma: No. Nolan: That’s because they lost. End of story. Victoria: Emily, I had no idea you were invited. Emily: Well, I am the baby's godmother, so… Victoria: Isn't being a godparent a religious tradition? Amanda never struck me as a God-fearing woman. Emily: She doesn't fear much. Random stripper: Everyone at the club wanted to come, but Murray wouldn't let us take off at the same time. Padma: Who knew there was such a thing as competitive tetris? Nolan: I made a petition to make it a demonstration sport at the '92 Olympics. We lost. Emily: Nice touch, bringing your girls from The Beaver Dam. Nolan: Only luddites use snail mail. Victoria: Will you escort the ladies to the conservatory for petit fours and refreshments? Karrie: And what kind of club is that? Victoria: Not bridge, I can tell you that. Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Regular Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis Guest Cast *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke (5 years old) *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Michael Nardelli as Trey Chandler *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood *Brittany Phillips as Destiny Video Revenge 2x04 Promo - "Intuition" (HD)|Intuition Promo Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Emily Talks to Amanda About Her Mother|Intuition Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x04 Sneak Peek 2 "Intuition" (HD)|Intuition Sneak Peek 2 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Declan Talks to Trey|Intuition Sneak Peek 3 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Emily Talks to Aiden|Intuition Sneak Peek 4 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Ashley Talks to Daniel|Intuition Sneak Peek 5 Revenge S2XEP4 "Intuition" Victoria Questions Charlotte|Intuition Sneak Peek 6 Gallery Intuition_1.jpg Intuition_2.jpg Intuition_3.jpg Intuition_4.jpg Intuition_5.jpg Intuition_6.jpg Intuition_7.jpg Intuition_8.jpg Intuition_9.jpg Intuition_10.jpg Intuition_11.jpg Intuition_12.jpg Intuition_13.jpg Intuition_14.jpg Intuition_15.jpg Intuition_16.jpg Intuition_17.jpg |} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes